Gary Oak X Chubby Reader - Insult to injury
by Bonkers-4-Hatter
Summary: Words can cause more damage than one knows. [Reader Insert]


"LARD ASS!"

"EGOTISTICAL ASSHOLE!"

"TUBBY!"

"PORCUPINE LOOKING PRICK!"

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Both you and Green Oak, A.K.A your rival since you both were in diapers stopped and looked up at Nurse Joy who looked anything but joyful at the moment.

You finally looked around at the small trickle of Pokemon trainers who took shelter from the raging storm outside just gawking at the both of you due to your current fight.

You turned your gaze to the counter to where to fluff balls of Pokemon were frowning at the both of you, a sigh escaping your plump lips.

"Sorry about that Joy." You heard Green reluctantly say knowing it probably hurt his ego.  
"All I ask is, if a couple's going to fight to do it in they're room." Joy handed Green a key and stocked off to help other trainers.

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" You both yell this out at the outlandish suggestion the pokenurse came up with. At this point you were just done and wanted nothing but a nice warm bed.

"There's no use in fighting anymore jerk, let's just get to the room so I can sleep." You called your Vulpix to you who jumped onto your shoulder and nuzzled your chubby cheek happy to see her trainer not yelling anymore.

"Who said you'd be bunking with me (your name)?" You raised a brow at Green as your teeth clenched a bit.

"You'd probably take up so much room with all that body mass on you and all, I mean I have a reputation to keep here and being seen with someone like you will just ruin it." He finished his little cocky speech and smirked at you.

You had it. You quickly grabbed Vulpix's pokeball and returned it so she didn't have to hear what you were about to say. You stalked up to Green, smirk still plastered on his smug face and clutched the front of his black shirt and brought his face closer to yours so you didn't cause a scene again.

"Fuck you Oak! You think you rejecting me a room's going to do anything to me? I don't need a room from you; I've been on my own for two fucking years. While you've had hoards of girls and fans at your every beck and call, I've barely been getting by. So say what you want about my fat and flabby ass body all you want, just know you'll never break me and just to let you know Oak, anybody would be lucky to have me in their room, but unfortunately you'll never get that pleasure."

You promptly pushed him back, his eyes wide and mouth agape as you slung your bag over your shoulder and made your way out of the Pokemon center into the darkness of the night sky.

You didn't need him, you didn't need anyone… Suddenly, one of your pokeballs shook and out jumped Vulpix who nuzzled you and perched on top of your shoulder.

You did have your loyal Pokemon though, they never let you down. They were the ones to help you pick up the pieces when you broke down every time you had a terrible encounter with Green or any terrible person for that matter. You came upon a park, the light drizzle still coming down as you sat on a nearby bench and slumped in it.

You gave Vulpix a few affectionate pets as she purred in delight. "Why does he have to be so mean Vulpix?" She licked and nuzzled your hand in comfort.

"He just makes me so mad! To actually think I still like that pompous ass… How does he even know where to find me anyway? I made sure to not go any way he was going." You continued to pet Vulpix when she whined from lack of attention.

"Vulpix Vul!" Your Pokemon looked up at you cheerfully as you only shook your head. "Vulpix, he fights with me because he hates me, he doesn't like me sweetie."

"Anyways, we should probably head to the next city, we can camp somewhere in the woods tonight, but right now you need to get into your pokeball before you get sick."

"Vul Vulpix Vul!" The small fox like Pokemon shook its furry head at you.

"Stubborn nature just like her trainer huh?" Your head shot up at the familiar voice as you stood up from the bench as Green made his way out of the shadows.

"The hell do you want Green, I think you said enough." You felt Vulpix paw at your soft leg. "Come on girl, let's get going." The both of you started to leave until a hand gripped your wrist lightly and you were pulled into a warm chest.

"Please don't leave (your name), I'm sorry." His grip tightened on your soft, pudgy waist as he hugged you closer. Your (e/c) eyes widened at this close contact as you tried to struggled your chubby self out of his embrace only to have him grip tighter like an Arbok.

"I followed you." His face was now in your neck as a blush made its way to your chipmunk like cheeks.

"W-what are you talking about, let go of me!"

"A few weeks after we left Pallet Town, I started following you to make sure you were doing ok and to find the courage to tell you that I've liked you for so long." You've stopped struggling at this point as his confession hit you like a ton of bricks.

"Why would you say such hurtful things to me if you like me Green?" You pulled back from his iron like grip to look into his eyes awaiting an answer from the now nervous guy.

"Because you didn't fall for me right away or give in like all the other girls, you actually fought back and I liked it. You had a backbone despite all the things people said about you. You're strong (your name), strong and really adorable when you're streaming mad." He smirked down at the flushed and frowning chubby face of yours.

Green started to lean down in an attempt to capture your lips only to have you punch him in the shoulder earning a gasp and groan of pain from the trainer.

"What was that for (your name)?" He rubbed his sore shoulder as you put your hands on your wide hips and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"That was for all the times you were an ass to me jerk! It's going to take a lot more to make up for all those times you've hurt me." You crossed your arms across your chest as the spiky haired teen laughed and wrapped your chubby form into his arms again.

"Anything you say my feisty (your name)." He placed a chaste kiss on your forehead as you smiled in victory.

"My first demand is that you share that room at the Pokemon center." Green's hand grabbed yours as he started to walk back to the Pokemon center like you requested.

"Your wish is my command."

"Vulpix Vul Vul!" She jumped back onto your shoulder as happy as ever since your were finally happy.

"You're right girl, I can get used to this too."

"Don't get used to it loser." You glanced at Green who had a small smile on his face.

"Pshh, whatever jerk." You smiled as well as you both gripped your intertwined hands a bit tighter.


End file.
